1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the construction of a charging connector, and more particularly to an improved waterproof cap for a charging connector used in a machine requiring a charging operation, such as an electric car.
2. Related Art
In conveyance cars used for physical distribution, or electric cars recently attracting attention, a charging connector, serving as a connection means for charging purposes, has been mounted on a suitable portion of a vehicle body. It is quite important that this charging connector should not suffer from leakage of electricity, and therefore a waterproof cap is provided on this connector for preventing water and dust from intruding into the connector when it is not in use. Also, this connector is mounted in a recess provided in the vehicle body so that it will not project from the vehicle body.
Particularly in the waterproof construction of a charging connector used outdoors, as in an electric car, there is a great risk that water will intrude into this connector. Therefore a body cover (that is, an openable lid constituting part of an outer surface of the vehicle body) mounted on the outer surface of the vehicle body, which protects against water and dust to a certain degree. Also, a waterproof cap is attached to a connection open portion of the charging connector, thus providing additional protection against the intrusion of water and dust into the charging connector.
In such a waterproof construction of a charging connector shown, for example, in FIG. 9, when the charging connector 70 is not in use (that is, the charging operation is not effected), the user fits a waterproof cap 72 on a connection open portion of the charging connector 70 to prevent the entry of water and dust, and this charging connector 70 is mounted in a suitable recess 78. This recess 78 is adapted to be closed and opened by a body cover 77. The waterproof cap 72 is pivotally mounted by a pin 74 on a bracket 76 formed on a side wall of the connection open portion of the charging connector 70. One end of a torsion spring 75 wound on the pin 74 is engaged with the bracket 76 while the other end of this torsion spring is engaged with the waterproof cap 72, so that this waterproof cap 72 is urged in a suitable direction.
When this charging connector 70 is in use as shown, for example, in German Patent DT1665626, this connector is fitted on a male connector 90 of a power source, as shown in FIG. 10. At this time, the waterproof cap 72 is urged about the pin 74 by the torsion spring 75, and also a rear end 80 of the cap extending around the pin 74 is held against a bracket 81, so that the cap 72 is kept or retained upright. On the other hand, when the connector is not in use, the waterproof cap 72 closes the open portion of the connector, and is retained by a cap lock member 78 engaging a portion of the outer peripheral edge of the waterproof cap 72.
For effecting the above charging operation, the waterproof cap 72 is opened by releasing the locking by the cap lock member 78, and the waterproof cap 72 is kept upright with the rear end 80 held against the bracket 81, as shown in FIG. 10. Namely, the waterproof cap 72 is automatically opened into such a suitable position that it will not interfere with the connection and disconnection of the male connector 90, and the cap is retained in this position. Since the waterproof cap 72 is kept open in an upright condition as shown in FIG. 10, the open portion of the charging connector 70 can be easily closed after the charging operation is effected.
However, during the charging operation and particularly during the disconnection of the male connector 90, this male connector 90 or the operator may sometimes contact the waterproof cap 72. When the force is exerted, for example, in a direction of arrow X in FIG. 10 as a result of this contact, the load acts on the bracket 81 and the rear end 80 because of the above retaining construction. As a result, if this load is large, there has been encountered a drawback that the bracket 81 or the rear end 80 may be damaged.